Tormenta
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: A veces sentir miedo tiene sus ventajas, ¿verdad Makoto? MakoHaru Ya saben, mis resúmenes son un asco.


No, él es un chico grande de 17 años y no debe tener miedo de esto, era ridículo.

ZAP!

Makoto abrazo con más fuerza su almohada por debajo de las cobijas y cerró los ojos sin dejar de temblar. Era plena noche y Makoto Tachibana se encontraba solo en su casa, sus padres y los gemelos habían salido de la cuidad a visitar a una tía aprovechando que Ren y Ran no tenían clases y regresarían hasta el lunes en la tarde y había una tormenta, relámpagos y truenos se escuchaban a cada rato y llovía con intensidad.

ZAP!

Se mordió los labios y comenzó a sollozar. No, tenía miedo y mucho. No por algo Nagisa (y a veces Rin) se burlaban de él llamándolo "Makoto, corazón de gallina". Estaba solo en su casa, no estaban los gemelos con lo que podía dormir ya que ellos también le temían a las tormentas y los tres se refugiaban en la cama del mayor pero no estaban. ¿Por qué tenían que irse precisamente hoy?

Las lágrimas brotaron cuando escucho otro relámpago y se aferró a la almohada como si fuera su única salvación.

Su mente viajo a esos accidentes y sus sollozos se intensificaron al igual que sus lágrimas. En situaciones así, es cuando deseaba no estar solo, tener a sus hermanos o a… Haru. Él le temía a las tormentas.

Se movía inquieto por toda la cama y al no poder conciliar el sueño, se sentó enrollándose en las cobijas y miro la hora. 12:24 a. m.

¿Cómo iba a poder dormir con una tormenta azotando la cuidad?

Él no tenía miedo, había muy pocas cosas que realmente lo asustaban y las tormentas, truenos y relámpagos lo eran. Suspiro y su mirada se tropezó con una foto, especifico en un rostro.

¡Makoto!

Su rostro se ilumino como si de un foco se tratara al recordar a su mejor amigo. Había olvidado por completo que la familia Tachibana había salido hoy de la cuidad dejando al primogénito solo en la casa y que este le temía, hasta un grado enfermizo para su edad, a las tormentas.

¿Qué cosa no asustaba al frágil corazón de Makoto?

Se volvió dejar caer en la cama y miro el techo como si fuera la mayor maravilla en el mundo más su mente se encontraba pensando en él. Si el Haruka Nanase no podía dormir por esta tormenta, ¿Cómo se la estaría pasando Makoto si les tenía miedo y no estaban sus hermanos con los quienes refugiarse?

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos, se levantó. Él tenía una idea.

Los temblores eran más fuertes y no sintió la sangre de su labio el cual mordía hasta que probó el sabor metálico de la sangre. Se la limpio y dejo salir su voz. Aun con su propio ruido lo escucho, no su voz sino ese ruido proveniente de abajo. Como si alguien hubiera entrado a su casa.

Se tapó la boca para poder escuchar mejor. Oyó la madera crujir y sintió que el alma le cayó a los pies. ¡Alguien había entrado a su casa!

Miles de pensamientos e imagines malas le llenaron la cabeza como un remolino y aunque el miedo le domino por completo, no se pudo mover. Su cuerpo no se movía, no reaccionaba. Si era un pervertido sexual o un asesino en serie, no se iba a poder defender y quedaría a su merced.

Su cuerpo se quedó estático, había dejado de temblar y sollozar pero las lágrimas silenciosas aun recorrían por su rostro que bajo esas circunstancias había perdido todo color. Contuvo la respiración cuando escucho pasos acercarse a su habitación hasta detenerse en su puerta.

ZAP!

Había escuchado otro trueno y como movían la chapa para abrir la puerta. No lo pudo soportar más, un fuerte sollozo escapo de sus labios y sintió que se iba a desmayar. Mentalmente comenzó a rezar y rogar por su vida. ¡Él no quería morir! ¡No quería morir siendo virgen y sin emborracharse antes! Solo tenía 17 años y un futuro por delante. Quería ver a sus hermanos crecer, graduarse de la escuela, nadar con todos sus amigos y declararse a Haru.

La puerta se abrió y se aferró (aún más si era posible) a la almohada dejando salir los sollozos y lágrimas, tal vez se compadecían de él. "¡Oh dios! Mamá, papá, Ren, Ran, Haru, los amo. Perdón."

Este era su fin, ahí terminaba su corta vida. Ya podía imaginarse como seria su altar.

_Makoto Tachibana._

_17/11/XX a XX/XX/XX_

_Hijo, hermano, amigo, compañero._

Solo pedía que fuera rápido y sin dolor. Apretó los parpados con fuerza y se mordió su brazo para acallar cualquier sonido. Lo sintió y escucho acercarse a su cama. Su corazón y estomago se comprimieron, la cabeza comenzó a zumbarle.

De pronto sintió unas manos por encima de las cobijas y que están eran retiradas de él.

-¿Makoto?

¿Ya había acabado todo, estaba muerto y esa era la voz de un ángel? ¡Qué raro! Sonaba igual que Haru. Se estremeció cuando sintió unas manos heladas sacudirle suavemente del otro brazo que no mordía.

-¿Makoto, estas bien? Te estas lastimando

¡No, no era un ángel! Era…

-¿Haru?-murmuro con la voz rota soltando el brazo que mordía que comenzó a dolerle

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, en un principio miro borroso por las lágrimas pero rápidamente apareció el rostro y los ojos de Haru que mostraban miedo y preocupación. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y como se revolvía su consciencia al ver el estado en que había puesto a su mejor amigo.

No era ningún pervertido sexual ni un asesino en serie, ¡ERA HARU!

ZAP!

Y su cuerpo actuó por instinto. Salto sobre su amigo echándole los brazos al cuello y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Haru quien tenía la ropa húmeda.

-¡Haru!

Sintió una mano del pelinegro acariciando su cabello mientras que con la otra le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Shh…ya estoy aquí Makoto

Makoto lo miro a los ojos y sonrió a medias. Se acomodaron en la cama de tal manera que Makoto quedara un poco más abajo para poder recargar su cabeza en el pecho del otro quien lo tenía fuertemente abrazado entre sus brazos como si con ese gesto pudiera protegerlo de todo.

Literalmente Haru sintió como el corazón se le desgarro al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado. ¡Por dios! ¡Casi lo dejaba viudo antes de casarse! Quería nunca soltarlo, abrazarlo para siempre, consolarlo, prohibir que volvieran a llorar esos hermosos ojos verdes, prometerle que no iba a permitir que nadie lo lastimara, que iba ahuyentar todos sus miedos, que lo iba a proteger siempre de todos y todo.

Lo abrazo más fuerte y bajo la mirada acomodándole a Makoto el cabello de la frente. El castaño abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos ojos azules y sintió una calidad dentro de el a ver todo lo que Haru le decía con la mirada y sonrió suavemente.

-Te quiero Makoto-murmuro Haru y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios

Tan solo una breve presión en los labios pero suficiente para transmitir todo lo que sentían y ahuyentar el miedo en Makoto. El más alto sonrojo pero amplio su sonrisa con los ojos brillando mas no por las lágrimas comenzando sentir a su cuerpo relajarse y como el miedo se iba desvaneciendo.

-Yo también te quiero Haru

Se acurruco más contra Haru y se concentró en las caricias del chico y en el latir de su corazón que fue la música de cuna que lo durmió.

Ahora sabía que a veces sentir miedo, tiene sus ventajas y más si estás eran Haru.


End file.
